Sasuke Cinta Naru, kok
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Dia merasakan hal itu. Hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Rasa nyeri pada perutnya. Baik karena apa yang dia konsumsi belakangan hari ini. Maupun nyeri karena hatinya yang terus menerus membuat kebohongan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya terlampau mencintainya. Hanya itu. Untuk SasuNaru Day 2013 #4. Pre-sequel Sasuke Cinta Naru, kan?


**A/N**: Hama Hitam attack again! Pre-sequel fict Sasuke Cinta Naru, kan? Fict keempat untuk memperingati hari SasuNaru sedunia :)

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto adalah pemilik hak cipta anime/manga Naruto yang saya pinjam karakter-karakternya ini. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari ini, dan saya bersedia menerima sangsi apabila saya melakukannya.

**Warning**: Typo yang luput dari mata saya. AU! Tak ada peringatan flashback dan semacamnya, jadi hati-hati. AU! Pedo!Orochimaru. Childish!Naru. Bastard!Sasu. Suka gak suka, wajib baca. Salah sendiri udah berani masuk.

.

**Hama Hitam **mempersembahkan

**Sasuke Cinta Naru, Kok.**

.

.::Selamat membaca::.

.

"Sasuke." Suara rengekan itu kembali terdengar. Diiringi goyangan pada jeruji sel yang memisahkan mereka. Namun, sang bujang obsidian sama sekali enggan menganggapi si pirang.

"Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi suara itu mengganggunya. Mengganggu dirinya yang tengah berpikir untuk kabur dari tempat yang mengekang kebebasannya tersebut. Tempat yang gelap dan menjijikkan. Ditambah lagi, dia ditinggalkan bersama dengan seseorang yang begitu maniak pada dirinya.

"Jangan merengek padaku, bodoh. Duduk dan diam!" bentaknya kesal. Wajah si pirang yang menempel di antara dua jeruji terlihat sedih. Mata birunya sama sekali tidak lepas dari sosok orang yang dia cintai, yang tengah merapat di sudut yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Sasuke." Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan maki Sasuke. Kembali meneruskan, "Kenapa Orochimaru membawa kita ke sini?"

Sasuke diam. Sang pirang kembali bersuara, "Sasuke. Ke sini. Ke tempat Naru sini. Sasuke jelaskan pada Naru, apa Orochimaru sekarang sedang memberi kita waktu untuk berdua? Tapi, kenapa Sasuke jauh-jauh?"

Tangan kurus itu melewati celah dua jeruji, melambai, meminta Sasuke mendekatinya. Senyumnya terlihat sendu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari murka Sasuke yang mendengar kata-katanya. Dengan gusar, si obsidian berdiri dan menarik kerah baju si pirang, "'Memberi waktu kita untuk berdua' katamu? Dia menginginkan kita berdua mati di sini, bodoh. Ini salahmu, memaksakan dirimu sendiri padaku. Kau... idiot. Bodoh."

Terus menerus Sasuke menyumpahi kawannya. Dia terus menerus menggoyangkan tubuh kecil di depannya dengan kasar, tidak memperdulikan jerit kesakitan si pirang yang tubuhnya mau tak mau terbentur besi berkarat di depan mereka.

"Meskipun begitu, Sasuke senang, kan? Kita bisa mati berdua. Itu artinya cinta Naru dan Sasuke abadi sampai mati, bukan? Ya kan, Sasuke?"

Amarah semakin terlihat di bulir hitam itu. Dengan sekali tamparan, tubuh kecil nun kurus si pirang terjatuh ke belakang. Tersungkur.

"Cinta? Heh, memangnya kau pikir dengan cinta kau bisa keluar dari sini? Mati saja kau sana."

Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia terus duduk di lantai selnya yang kotor dan tak pernah diurus tersebut. Sedang Sasuke, kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Lima menit Naruto terdiam. Selama lima menit, dia tetap tersungkur seperti posisinya ketika jatuh oleh tamparan Sasuke. Lima menit dia merasakan dan meresapi denyut tak nyaman di pipinya. Rasa nyeri yang panas dan meradang.

Tamparan Sasuke sama sekali tidak lemah. Dia menumpahkan amarahnya di pukulan itu. Mengerahkan semua tenaga yang dia miliki untuk membuat sebuah pukulan keras untuk si pirang.

Lima menit kemudian, isak tangis terdengar dari sel di samping Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke tidak cinta Naru?"

Sasuke tetap diam. Membiarkan isakan kawannya semakin keras, dan dia terus berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan suara yang begitu mengganggunya itu. Yang terus memasuki organ pendengarannya, dan kemudian bergema di otaknya.

Terpikir olehnya, sebentar lagi umurnya nyaris menginjak seperempat abad, dan dia membuat seorang pemuda berumur awal belasan tahun menangis karena dirinya. Karena sikap tidak dewasa dirinya. Padahal, selama ini Uchiha itu selalu memperlihatkan sisi kedewasaannya pada si bungsu Namikaze.

Dia berusaha keras mendekati si bungsu Namikaze karena perintah dari Orochimaru. Membawa Naruto kepadanya, dengan ancaman jikalau dia tidak melakukannya, Sasuke bisa menyediakan kuburan bagi sang ibunda yang saat itu tengah sakit keras.

Tentu saja Sasuke yang saat itu hanya memiliki ibunya—satu-satunya keluarganya yang begitu dia kasihi dan masih ada di dunia ini—tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Mau tak mau, dia harus menuruti perintah Orochimaru—orang yang ternyata adalah sosok yang berada di balik layar kehancuran perusahaan besar keluarganya, dan menyebabkan ayahnya bunuh diri dan kakaknya menjadi tidak waras.

Untuk Naruto sendiri—bagi Sasuke—tidak terlampau sulit didekati. Hanya saja, dia harus bertahan melawan si sulung Namikaze, Kyuubi, yang ternyata memiliki sifat terlampau _overprotective_ pada Naruto. Dan karenanya, Sasuke nyaris berhenti di tengah jalan untuk melaksanakan perintah Orochimaru.

Namun tekadnya untuk menjaga sang ibu, mengalahkan rasa putus asa yang ia miliki. Dia terus berusaha menjadi sosok yang dikagumi dan disukai. Bukan hanya bagi si bungsu seorang. Namun juga dimata keluarganya, terlebih lagi di depan Kyuubi.

Terenyuh pada kesungguhan hati Sasuke yang terlihat begitu mencintai adiknya, Kyuubi akhirnya memberikan kepercayaan pada si obsidian.

Yang pada akhirnya, begitu dia sesali karena: sehari sesudah ia memberi kepercayaannya pada si Uchiha, Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya. Pergi dibawa oleh orang yang dia yakini akan mampu membahagiakan adiknya. Pergi tanpa izin darinya.

Sasuke—dengan kepuasan yang memenuhi hati—membawa Naruto pada Orochimaru, dan seperti perjanjian yang telah disepakati, ibunya terbebas dari seorang malaikat maut.

Meskipun Orochimaru sudah melepaskan pisau dari leher ibunya, malaikat maut yang sebenar-benarnya sama sekali tidak bergerak menjauh dari belakang ibunya. Pisau penjagalnya yang melingkari leher sang ibu, kian hari kian mendekat, seiring bertambah parahnya penyakit yang diidap Mikoto Uchiha.

Hingga akhirnya, pisau penjagal itu benar-benar sampai pada batasnya. Memotong umur hidupnya, mengambil nyawanya.

Dan seketika itu pula, Sasuke merasa nyawanya pun turut pergi bersama sang ibu. Dia putus asa. Tidak lagi memiliki harapan hidup. Hingga:

"S... Sasuke. Naru ingin pulang. Hiks, Naru tidak tahan di sini. Orochimari jahat."

Si pirang datang ke kamarnya. Mengenakan kemeja Orochimaru yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Sedang badannya sendiri penuh bekas-bekas merah, hasil perbuatan kasar si tua _pedofil_ tersebut.

Mata biru itu dibanjiri air mata. Menangis di pelukan Sasuke, tanpa tahu orang yang dia cintai itu pun tengah menghadapi badai kekalutan atas kematian sang ibu.

"Naru."

"M... masa Naru disuruh pakai mainan yang aneh-aneh? Sakiiit sekali. Orochimaru jahat. Orochimaru sama sekali tidak memikirkan Naru. Dia memaksa Naru. Naru diikat. Untung ada kak Iruka yang melepaskan ikatan Naru tadi. Hiks, Sasuke. Naru tidak tahan. Naru maunya main sama Sasuke saja."

Pegangan tangan kurus itu begitu kencang pada bajunya. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam, menatap wajah manis di pelukannya. Yang masih berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Naru."

"Sasuke. Kali ini kita pergi, yuk. Ya, Sasuke? Naru mau pulang."

"Tidak bisa." Mata biru itu terlihat membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban si bujang obsidian. Bibirnya mengerucut, "Kenapa? Dulu juga, waktu Naru mau kabur dari sini, Sasuke membawa Naru lagi. Naru tidak tahan, Sasuke. Orochimaru itu orang yang kasar. Naru tidak suka. Naru maunya sama Sasuke."

Obsidian itu sendu menatap si pirang. Pelukannya kian erat, menyadari dirinya yang telah lama juga tak pernah lagi bersama-sama si pirang. Berdua, menyatukan jiwa dan raga mereka. Dimana Naruto terus menerus berujar bahwa dia mencintainya, walaupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pernyataan Naruto. Meski begitu, dia begitu menikmati saat bibir merah muda kecil itu terus menyuarakan namanya. Memanggilnya.

Dimana—baginya—saat itu, Naruto terlihat lebih manis dan menawan daripada biasanya. Saat mereka bersatu.

Semula dia hanya memberi kecupan lembut di pipi Naruto. Namun perlahan, kecupan itu berpindah ke bibir merah muda si pirang. Dan kata lembut berubah seketika menjadi kasar hanya dalam hitungan detik. Penuh akan nafsu dan gairah yang tak tertahankan dari keduanya. Bertekad di dalam hati, bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir Sasuke mencumbu Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke berniat pergi dari tempat Orochimaru di esok hari. Sembari terus meminta maaf di dalam hati untuk Naruto, karena akan meninggalkannya sendiri di sini. Bersama Orochimaru.

Namun, pagi belum jua menyapa. Pun, jarum menit hanya bergeser delapan belas kali, Orochimaru telah membuatnya abadi berada di tempatnya tanpa bisa keluar sedikitpun.

"Dia adalah milikku, Sasuke. Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya."

"Sialan." Sasuke memukul dinding di sampingnya karena teringat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Saat Orochimaru mendapatinya tengah berdua bersama Naruto, melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak Sasuke dan Naruto lakukan.

Isakan Naruto sama sekali belum berhenti. Suaranya terus mengisi ruang kosong, gelap nun sepi di penjara bawah tanah tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri. Menghadap pada Naruto sembari memanggilnya, "Hei."

Wajah tangis si pirang mendongak. Menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah selnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan satu hal, Namikaze."

Naruto berhenti menangis. Terus menatap ke dalam mutiara hitam si bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Kau hanyalah mainan. Kau benda. Orochimaru dan aku yang memainkanmu. Huh, Orochimaru sama sekali tidak tahu, sebelum dia memilikimu, aku yang lebih dulu bermain-main denganmu. Yah, intinya, engkau mainan yang dioper-oper."

Kata yang terucap itu begitu menyakiti hati Naruto. Air mata yang jatuh melalui pipinya kian deras. Hanya bedanya, dia kini menangis dalam diam. Tak mampu bersuara sama sekali. Perih memenuhi hatinya.

"Pengakuan yang bagus sekali, Uchiha."

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Orochimaru sudah ada di depan selnya. Wajahnya ketakutan, seakan melihat malaikat yang telah mencabut nyawa ibu dan ayahnya. Yang telah mengambil kewarasan kakaknya.

"Sudah kuduga, engkau memang pengkhianat yang brengsek."

Pistol itu tepat mengarah pada dada kiri Sasuke. Pun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku.

Dan yang terdengar kemudian adalah, suara tembakan yang keras. Yang diikuti jerit pilu seorang Naruto saat melihat tubuh orang yang dikasihinya tumbang di depan matanya. Dua suara itu, mampu menggetarkan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

.

Batu sapir yang telah kehilangan cahaya itu terlihat kala kelopaknya membuka secara tiba-tiba. Keringat membasahi tubuh si pirang. Dia tak mampu bangun saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya, dan hanya erangan yang dia berikan.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Dia merangkak menuju jeruji pemisah tempatnya dan Sasuke. Mengelus sebuah tengkorak tak berbentuk yang dia letakkan di salah satu celah jeruji. Si pirang ingin mengambil tengkorak itu, agar dia bisa dengan leluasa memeluknya, membagi kasih sayang. Namun, celah jeruji yang kecil, tidak mampu membuat kepala orang yang dia cintai itu lewat.

Dia mengelus pelan wajah yang sudah sebagian besar menjadi wadah banyak belatung. Matanya sendu, menatap tengkorak tersebut. Elusnya berpindah ke rambut hitam yang berantakan.

"Sasuke. Naru mimpi. Naru mimpi Sasuke bilang ke Naru kalau Sasuke tidak mencintai Naru. Itu tidak benar kan, Sasuke?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Terang saja, karena mayat tak dapat bersuara. Tumpukan tulang terlihat di sel tempat Sasuke dulu berada. Sedang aroma yang belakangan ini begitu akrab di penciuman si pirang hanyalah bau pesing, pengap dan lembab.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Perutnya sama sekali tidak enak semenjak dia mulai menyantap hidangan barunya beberapa hari lalu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan nyeri perutnya dan kembali berkata pada Sasuke, "Naru percaya, Sasuke cinta Naru, kok. Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir."

Si pirang mencium kening yang terlihat tulang putihnya. Memainkan rambut hitam yang masih melekat di tengkorak Sasuke, dan kemudian kembali tidur untuk melupakan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Tanpa dia tahu, kapan dia bisa bertahan dengan rasa itu.

Rasa nyeri karena kelainan pada perutnya akibat dari makanan yang dia konsumsi. Juga nyeri yang masih terasa di hatinya. Nyeri karena kebohongan yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Sasuke cinta Naru, kok."

.::END::.

**A/N**: Buat yang udah ngarepin kanibalisme kayak fict yang sebelumnya, sorry mayori, deh. Saya ini bukan psikopat berdarah dingin ya, jadi saya gak bisa bikin yang kayak gituan, uhuk.

Terima kasih udah baca.


End file.
